BM : Roadmasters - Come Quietly In The Night, Pt.1
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: A Sidebar Story to my Beast Machines-RPG stories : Why two of the Roadmasters don't openly express their feelings for each other...


**__**

**_BEAST MACHINES : ROADMASTERS_**

"_Come Quietly in the Night : Part 1_"  
A Story by Stephen R. Sobotka, Jr.

#

Author's Note : This story is based on situations & characters from the animated series "The Transformers". It was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

Certain characters within are property of Hasbro Inc. and appear here without acknowledgment or consent of same. The characters of Ironhorse, Pantera, Inuarai, Stormrave, and Braddore are owned by their specific creators from the Beast Wars/Beast Machines Online RPG Forum. All other characters are the rightful property of the author, and are protected by copyright law.

Continuity Note: This takes place long after the events in BM Season 1 and 2 have come to a close in an alternate universe, before the Roadmasters make a big change.

Comments/Queries? E-mail me at stephenrsjr@ieway.com . Flames Cheerfully ignored.

WARNING! Some of the content of this story may be inappropriate for younger readers. If you are under 18, please do not read this text. The author cannot assume responsibility for any underage readers, so please do not distribute to same.

###

_~ Long ago, in the depths of space, a world called _**_Cybertron_**_ existedit was a world filled with intelligent robots, who could think and feel like humans. The world was populated by two factions: _**_Autobots_**_ and _**_Decepticons_**_. In time, the power-hungry Decepticons made war on the peace loving Autobots, and their battles drained the planet of it's once-rich sources of energy_

_In the end after the wars between them plunged the Cybertronians to the far reaches of space – including the planet Earth – the Autobots won the battle for Cybertron aver the Decepticons. In the years to follow, their descendants continued the legacy of law and order, eventually becoming the _**_Maximals_**_. But the Decepticons had their descendants too, knows as the _**_Predacons_**_. Eventually, the wars between good and evil started once more, this time with the Maximals defending Cybertron from the vicious Predacons_

_However, due to an incident involving a transwarp slip through time, a Predacon named _**_Megatron_**_ managed to return to Cybertron, and used his power to take over and purge the planet of every living Transformer. Left alone, the surviving Maximals battled on, thanks to _**_techno-organic_**_ bodies given to them by the _**_Oracle_**_. But Megatron, reprogramming the sparks of former allies and foes, created new Transformers called _**_Vehicons_**_._

_The battles continued to rage on, until a lone Autobot ship returned to Cybertron after years of chasing a former Decepticon war-criminal. These Autobots, called Wardens, soon joined forces with the Maximals to battle Megatron. And now the war continues, between Vehicon, Maximal, Decepticon and_

**_the Roadmasters_**_. ~_

###

**Come Quietly in the Night - Part 1**

**::Planet Cybertron, Present Time Cycle::**

Swooping low over the canyons of metal and stone that comprised the Delta-Ki sector, a mechanical form that resembled a sleek, dark-blue fighter jet cruised along, flying at the head of a phalanx of smaller, lighter colored jets. From his position at the head of his pack, Jetstorm panned his sensors over the fast-moving ground below him.

"Well, well, well," he sneered under his breath, his optics flashing red underneath the rim of his canopy, "If I were a low-life Maximal, where would I be hiding?" When no answer seemed to be forthcoming, the Vehicon General groused, "Now here's a pretty pickle! Megatron told me to scan the old starport and not to return until I'd slagged one of those do-gooders. But those blasted Fleshies already abandoned it several mega-cycles ago."

Winging over, he turned down another canyon, his engines and those of his pack throwing howling echoes in their wake. "Seriously, this is getting old, and quick! Unless I can find those Maxies, Megatron's going to be kickin' my ailerons all over the Citadel."

A voice from above suddenly growled, "No need to worry about Mega-dork, slag-sucker"

"Huh!?" Craning his optics skyward, Jetstorm stared at the familiar silhouette of a stylized F-86 fighter craft.

"Sabre, TRANSFORM!!!" With a shifting of parts and components, the aerial Roadmaster warrior mechamorphed into his robot form, drawing a bead on the Vehicon general with his particle rifle. "I'll gladly kick your skidplate for you, right now!" A stream of heavy-matter fire erupted from the muzzle of his weapon, raining down onto the hapless Vehicon.

"YEOW!" Jetstorm jammed his throttle wide open, sending him rocketing ahead of the larger Autobot warrior. "You'll have to CATCH me first, Auto-Bum!"

Programmed to follow their leader, the phalanx of Aero-Drones darted after him.

Sabre chuckled dryly. "Guess that last sorte we had put the fear of Primus into him." Tapping his communcation's link, he said crisply, "Sabre to Primeone Vehicon General and a twenty-pack of dead-shells headed your way. Am following to provide back up. Over?"

A breep preceded the reply: "Understood. We're ready."

"Then I'm there." Tucking in, Sabre reverted to his vehicle form and fired his own afterburners to follow his quarry

#

From a hidden location on a shielded shelf of metal several clicks ahead of the fleeing Vehicons, three forms crouched in the shadows. The largest one hefted a huge laser rifle before himself, flipping the safety off. At one glance, he might have been mistaken for the legendary Autobot leader; so alike he was in size and general appearance. However, this wasn't Optimus Prime come back to life

"All units, prepare for company," he hissed into his comm-link. Squinting his blue optics, he stared towards the opening of the cul-de-sac in calm anticipation. "Sabre's bringing him in with about twenty Drones."

From his perch on the back of the second form, the third occupant sneered at the taller Transformer. "Gee, you afraid of a few wannabe-Seekers? My, how the fuel-lines of Autobot leadership have thinned over the years!"

The second form snarled over her shoulder at the feathered form seated there, "Listen, featherdusterthis is Prime's show, so keep the wisecracks down, you hear!?"

Clacking his beak, Starscream muttered something unrepeatable.

"What was that, Screamer?!?"

"I said'Sorry.', okay?!"

Looking down at the two Maximals, Maximum Prime just sighed. "Just be ready when I give the signal you two. And save your energy for the Vehicons, understand?"

Pantera turned her feline face towards the tall Autobot Warden. "Understood, Maxwe'll be ready. Right, Screamer?" She reinforced her question towards Starscream with a serious growl.

"Right, right, Tera," Starscream groused.

Just then, a voice piped up over the com-link, "Prime, Alegra here! Those Vehicons are coming right for us! They're nearly at the mouth of this canyon!"

"Good," Max brought his weapon to the ready, shifting onto the balls of his feet. "Everyone stand by! We're going to get company, fast!"

"This is it then. Get off me, Screamer! Pantera, _Oppugnatae_!" Rearing back, the graceful-but-deadly looking techno-organic jaguar glowed, shifting like a folding puzzle box into her robot form. Still graceful, and very female with its feminine curves, but assuredly just as deadly. Snapping out her own energy pistol, she settled quickly into a firing position.

Flapping his wings for temporary balance, Starscream squawked, "Hold your whiskers, okay?! I, am, _transformed_!" With a flash of light, his falcon's form converted into a slim, robot form with bird-feet and wings on his back. Bringing his own weapons to bear, he landed next to Pantera and scowled, waiting for the fun to start.

From other places within the cul-de-sac, the rest of the Maximals and their Roadmaster allies transformed and brought their weapons out, aiming at the entrance of their box canyon. It was perfect timing, as the sounds of howling jets preceded their owners. A split click later, the first of the Aero-Drones – with Jetstorm in the middle of their midst – burst into the canyon and sped straight for the canyon walls.

"WOAH-WOW! Dead End!" The Vehicon quickly hit his air brake and retro-thrusters, then he converted to robot mode, scrambling to keep himself from becoming instant metal pizza. The lead Drones weren't so lucky; several slammed into the sides of the cul-de-sac at full speed, becoming fiery blossoms of scrap.

At once, Max rose to his full height, his rifle braced against his shoulder with one finger clamping the trigger to its fullstop. Crimson beams lanced out into the air, skewering two Drones before they clipped the still-struggling Jetstorm.

The General turned around and grinned in spite of the pain running over his wounds. "Finally! A chance to really cause some mayhem!" Firing his shoulder blasters, whirled around and bracketed the tall Roadmaster leader.

Max didn't even flinch as the shots rained around him. "It's bound to be your last chance, Vehicon," he barked. "All units, FIRE!"

At his side, Pantera and Starscream cut loose with their own barrage. From their positions, Black Arachnia and Inuarai added their own unique brand of firepower, while Cheetor stuck by Halftrak. He steadied the older Warden as the green-and-umber colored elder pumped grenade after grenade into the increasing millrace above as more Drones spilled into the canyon. Many were slagged outright by the fury of the onslaught boiling up from below.

Jetstorm should have started re-organizing his remaining Drones into a counter-strike, or at the least called for back up from Megatron. Howeverhis immediate reaction was to preserve his own spark.

"Slag this, I'm out of here! Jetstorm, AFTERBURN!" As the rest of his Drones suddenly became literal cyber-ducks in a shooting gallery, he launched himself towards the back portion of the box canyon, aiming to clear the top and head for clear skies.

Max saw the Vehicon's planned avenue of retreat. "Alegra! Nightscream, cut him off at the pass. Everyone else, saturation fire patter, now!" Shifting his aim, the Autobot leader tried to bull's-eye Jetstorm between his wings.

Just then, Sabre roared in from the entrance. "I'm on him Prime! Targeting Heatseekers, now"

Jetstorm juked and weaved, trying to get into the clear. Suddenly, two more robot forms popped up from a hiding place atop the canyon wall; one was an Autobot female. The other a smaller Maximal vaguely resembling a bat.

"I've got him, Prime," Alegra said, leveling her pistol at the fast-approaching jet. Squeezing the trigger, she sent bolt after bolt of pulse power at the Vehicon General. Just then, Sabre let fly with twin missiles. With a burst of speed, the projectiles darted after the enemy jet like two Sharkticons after fresh energon.

Jetstorm suddenly grinned inside. "Sorry, sugarcake! You're going to have to justEAT MY EXHAUST!" Flaring his outtakes, Jetstorm rocketed over the two robots, nearly scorching them with the burning aftermath of his passing. Coughing and reeling, neither Nightscream or Alegra spotted the incoming missiles coming up fast.

Pantera did see what was coming, as did everyone else. "Kid! MOVE! NOW!"

Going on her warning and pure instinct, the younger Maximal jumped away from the cliff, transforming into his bat-form on the fly. Alegra was blinded by the exposure to the flames and didn't have Nightscream's animal instincts to get her clear.

Starscream, while not really keen on Autobots, nevertheless blanched when he saw what was coming. "Oh, you _know_ she's dead."

Watching in horror, Pantera elbowed Starscream sharply. "Alegra! Look OUT!"

Max didn't waste words at first, charging towards the edge of his shelf to launch himself skyward. His flight jets came to life, sending him flying towards Alegra, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. In the last second before the missiles – confused by the residual heat left behind by Jetstorm – slammed into the cliff face, Alegra stumbled off the edge and plummeted downwards. The explosions that erupted above her shoved her downwards with harsh force, sending her spinning towards the canyon floor.

"Primus, noJets to OVERDRIVE!!!" Max swerved to place himself between the ground and his fast-falling comrade. A fall from the height like this would surely kill her

"A-LEG-RAAAAA!" A dark blue and red streak swooped in like a lighting bolt, rocketing up along the wall towards Alegra. At the last possible moment, Sabre transformed and reached out with his arms to catch. Both Wardens collided together in a cataphony of metal and loud grunts. Sabre did catch his comrade, but the force of her fall and their collision knocked out his jets. Struggling to recover, he hovered in mid-air briefly before they both started to fall

as a milli-click later, Max soared up from below and caught them both. From above, Nightscream dove in to latch on to the whole mess, flaring his wings to act as a parasail as he helped Prime to guide themselves downward to safety.

As they reached the floor of the cul-de-sac, the rest of the Maximals and Roadmasters reached them, showing concern for the fallen.

Pantera quickly took charge. "All right, give them room. Give them ROOM, people!" She turned to face Nightscream, who's wings were trembling from the effort of acting as a makeshift air brake. "You okay, kid?"

Gasping in a deep breath, the young Maximal nodded. "S-Surenever betterbut, that's the last timeI volunteer to be a parachute."

Halftrak helped Sabre to stand up, giving the younger warrior a shake. "You functional, Junior? That was some kind of sideswipe you took."

The aerial warrior didn't reply for himself, looking down at Alegra, who was being seen to by Max. "She okay? I swear, I didn't know that slag-headed Vehicon waswell--."

"Take it easy, Sabre," Max said, his eyes intent on Alegra, who lay silently on the ground before him. "It was an understandable mistake."

Starscream snorted. "Some mistakefiring heetseakers in a closed-in space!?" He shot the taller Autobot a smirk. "Next time try using RADAR or beam-guided ones. Less chance of slagging a friend that way."

Sabre snapped his head up, looking at the smaller organic with a dark frown.

"Take it easy, Junior," Halftrak cautioned, keeping one hand on Sabre's shoulder. "Nice thing to say at a time like this, Air Commander."

Pantera seconded the old Autobot's words, reaching out to snag Starscream by his neck-guard to jerk him around. "What have I told you about watching that mouth circuit of yours, Featherhead!?" She shoved him back, growling as she glared at him.

"Hey, can I help it if I give out a little constructive criticism?" He rubbed the place where Pantera grabbed him, noticing the scoring of her claws on his finish. 

Cheetor and Inaura looked down at Alegra in concern. "Is she going to be all right, Max?"

Max finally nodded to himself. "She will be, if we can get her back to base." Standing up he moved a few paces back and transformed into his armored van mode. Popping the back open, he said quickly, "Load her aboard and lets move out. With Jestorm escaped, it's a sure bet he'll be back with reinforcements."

Pantera nodded. "I agree. Maximals, let's move out." She quickly converted to beast mode, followed in suit by Cheetor and Inuarai.

Starscream hesitated. "I really don't care if that reject from a scrap pile comes back," he sneered, but he transformed as well. "Butsomeone's got to be there to say 'I told you so' when Primal asks what happened."

As Sabre carefully pulled his friend into the back part of Max's vehicle mode with Trak's help, he scowled at the smaller organic once more. It was only due to Prime's closing the hatch that prevented him from spitting a comment back at Starscream.

Left outside, the older Autobot shifted into his vehicle mode, sounding like he had a few rusty parts that needed oil. "Just cool your tailpipe, Air Commander. The rest of you, mount up and be quick."

"You heard him," Pantera said, leaping gracefully into the open cab of 'Trak's vehicle form, shifting so Nightscream could take the shotgun seat. Starscream kept his peace as he mounted the rollbar on top, while Cheetor and Inuarai pilled into the cab of Prime's forward part. With a howl of repulsor engines, the two Roadmasters sailed off towards the entrance of the canyon, heading towards the direction of their secret base

###

**::The New Maximal Base, Some Nano-cycles Later::**

In the recently-enlarged medical bay, the leaders of the various Good factions of Cybertron clustered around the repair bed, watching as Braddore and Rav worked over a comatose Alegra. The female Autobot had a look of utter pain on her face, which made her faceplate look older than it really was. Up to their elbows in lube and grease and the odd splatter of fuel-grade energon, the former surgeon and the field repair medic worked instinctively together, the one's skills and knowledge making up for the other one's lacking.

Watching, Optimus Primal stood next to Pantera and Maximum Prime, his arms crossed over his chest as he pursed his lips and frowned. "What's her status, Braddore?"

The medic looked over at Primal briefly before he started patching up a servo-feeder line. "Most of the heavy damage was done when the missiles hit: major concussion force symptoms all over. Her brain core and spark are relatively undamagedthank Primus! The brunt of this is just 'soft' repairs to her hydraulics and distribution systems."

Max nodded. "When can she be ready to leave sickbay?"

"I'm no expert, Max," Rav said, grunting with something in her friend's manifold. "ButI can best go with what Doc here says."

"Which is that she'll need at least seven day-cycles to rest," Braddore said evenly. He shot the taller female a half smile. "Provided she stays off her feet, she should be able to return to active duty shortly after that."

Max smiled, looking down at Pantera and Primal. "In that case, we'll leave her in your capable hands."

"Agreed," Primal seconded. "We'll tell the others right now." Motioning for the elder and the Roadmaster to precede him out, Primal paused a moment to ask, "Will she be allowed a visitor or two?"

Rav gave a soft chuckle. "Give us a few clicks to close her up."

#

As the trio of leaders emerged in the "Ready Room" – the tactical center for their recently renovated base – nearly all of the assembled champions there shot to their feet from their places in chairs, leaning on consoles and standing in corners.

Halftrak stood at the front of the group, his aged face seeming to grow more creased with every motion. "What's the word, Max? Is she going to make it?" 

Max swept his gaze over the other Maximals, coming to rest on Sabre. The younger warrior was balanced on the edge of the main viewing table, his hands clenched nervously into twin balls of steel. "Braddore and Rav are certain," Max started to say, letting a smile fall into place as he continued, "Alegra is going to pull through." He paused as a sigh of relief swept over the room. "She's going to need rest for a few days, but their prognosis is she'll have a full recovery."

"WheW! That's some of the best news we've heard all day," Rattrap said with a grin.

"Yes, but our plan to deal with Jetstorm was not as successful," Primal said, looking at each member of their team.

"I still don't think it's wise to be so aggressive, Primal," Silverbolt said at length. "Megatron may have managed to rebuild Jetstorm but, to just destroy him outright? Even for us, that's vile."

"With the recent information we gleaned from that last search mission on Megatron's database, it's not as vile as you might think," Max said. "We know that Megatron found another spark – a former Decepticon spark – which he reprogrammed into the new Jetstorm."

"Stillit unnerves me that he'sable to make a copy of myless noble personality traits" Silverbolt sounded obviously unnerved by that fact.

"I've seen Megatron to that before," Cheetor said. "All of us who were there at the beginning saw what he did after Optimus restored Tankorr back to Rhinox. It's like he's got back-up copies for all of his generals stored somewhere."

"Which is why we have to stop that once and for all. For Megatron to start remaking his former Generals out of new sparks is something I won't tolerate," Primal said, slapping a fist down on top of the holo-table.

Black Arachnia added, "Are we just going to slag every general he sends after us? We need to save as many of the original sparks of our former friends and fellow Cybertronians as we can."

"We can't be squeamish about off-lining some of those sparks in the process," Pantera said grimly. "This is warand sometimes we're going to have to be just as ruthless as Megatron if we're going to get any advantage against him."

"As much as I don't agree with killing innocent sparks," Primal said, "Pantera and Max have a point. Next time, we have to be ready to deal with Jetstorm II and any of the new Generals to come, no matter what."

Suddenly, Sabre shot to his feet. "MaxI, I need to check on Alegra" He dropped his gaze to the floor, standing ramrod straight before his leader.

Max placed a consoling hand on the air warrior's shoulder. "Go on, Sabre. Rav and Braddore should have her buttoned up by now. We'll discuss the debriefing later."

Nodding, Sabre started towards the door.

From the side, Black Arachnia and Silverbot watched him in silent sympathy. "He must care for her deeply," the former Fuzor said softly, "to be holding his pain inside like that."

To the other side, seated next to the door, Starscream smirked as Sabre stepped into the hallway. "Serves him right. That she-bot wouldn't have been in the shape she's in if it wasn't for him."

Everyone turned to face the former Air Commander; frowning, scowling or looking shocked.

"Oh, _smart_ move, Starscream," Black Arachnia hissed.

"A _DUMB_ move is more like it," Halftrak groaned, shaking his weathered head.

Starscream just sneered at the old Autobot. An expression he partially lost when Max, Primal and Pantera suddenly closed in on him.

"Listen, Screamer! You can't make comments like that, especially when you know what happened was an accident," the dark-colored female snarled.

"That's exactly what it was," Max growled.

Starscream stood up straight, glaring back at his accusers. "Hey! Don't round on me! It wasn't me that shot those missiles," he spat back. "Not my fault Fly-boy there nearly slagged his girlfrie--."

No one expected it was coming. One second, Starscream was standing there, looking ready to jump down Primal and Max's throats – and perhaps Pantera's too – for their censure. The next, he found himself pinned against the wall with little stars before his eyes; glittering sparks that quickly resolved him the twisted, angry face of one seriously pissed off Warden Air Warrior

Who had the muzzle of his particle rifle planted squarely over the exact place on Starscream's chest that covered his spark. All around the bay, everyone stopped in shock at the tableau before them.

Leaning in close, Sabre hissed at Starscream, "Don't, cross, me, squab!" Unconsciously, the larger warrior's hand clenched tighter around the techno-organic warrior's neck, cutting into the carotid lines that feed energon to Starscream's brain. "Speak about me, or Alegra like that again," Sabre snarled, his voice dropping an octave with emotion, "and I'll make sure you're next body is no more functional than a automated tool chest!"

Gasping, Starscream feebly scrabbled at the Warden's grip. He might as well been trying to scratch adamantia alloy with a wooden toothpick.

"Sabre! Let him go," Max shouted. "He's not worth getting steamed up over!" At first, Sabre refused to acknowledge the taller Autobot. With a hiss of his own, Max reached over and snagged the flyer by his shoulder, turning him halfway towards him. "I said, LET him GO! That's an ORDER, Sabre!"

Pantera and Primal stood back. Usually, it was up to them to discipline the troops, and she had the most experience in keeping Starscream in line. This time, however, they let Max take the lead. Max prided himself on how well his Roadmasters acted around the Maximals. But, as angry as Sabre looked, Max looked decisively murderous over this transgression.

Slowly, by degrees, Sabre unclenched himself, letting Starscream slide out of his grip to collapse onto the floor.

Max glared at the air warrior, frowning. "I believe you have somewhere to go, Sabreand, I'd suggest you do so now! We'lldiscuss this later."

Sabre nodded curtly, keeping silent as he turned on one heel and stalked out of the room once more.

Primal sighed heavily, before turning to face the others. "Everyone else is dismissed, save those on sensor watch and Starscream. Let's go peopleI want to see this room empty." All of the Maximals trooped out, looking at the elders and at Starscream in passing. The only one remaining behind was Halftrak, who quickly and quietly took his place at the main sensor console.

Pantera reached down to help the avian warrior to his feet. Rubbing his throat, Starscream cursed, "Slag himif you can't take the truth, why be so sensitive? Thanks, Arty."

Pantera herself grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, whipping up one clawed finger to point at him. "No, slag you, Starscream! Do you realize how close he came to putting you off-line!?"

Starscream sneered. "Hah! The day some retro-grade Autobot—"

"Watch your tongue, Starscream! Or I'll invite that retro-grade Autobot back to finish what he started," Primal growled. 

"And that's no idle threat," Max intoned, still angry over the incident. "Even with an indestructible spark, you wouldn't have liked what I sure Sabre had in mind for you."

Starscream looked from one leader to the next in bewilderment. "What!? You're defending that walking slagheap?"

"Antagonizing Sabre is the last thing we need right now, considering the status were in dealing with Megatron! And, if you find that surprising, Starscream? Well, here's another surprise for you," Primal snapped, jabbing a finger at Starscream's chest. "As of right now, you're taking the next ten watches on Sensor Duty, starting with Pantera's. After that, you're going to be doing menial tasks as put forth by Max for fifteen day-cycles!"

The avian flyer gaped at the primate leader, before his face twisted into an angry mask. "What in the Universe gives you the calculating capacity to _think_ I'm under your orders, monkey-man!"

Primal added quickly, "I'm your leader, and despite the fact you still think like a Decepticon, you're just a techno-organic being just like me. That, gives me every reason to KNOW you're going to follow my orders." Growling, he took a step towards Starscream. "Your lack of control disappoints me! For that, you're on probation again! Only this time, you so much as step out of line or have even a pinfeather out of place until that time cycle is up, and I'll personally carve your spark out myself!"

For the first time since Starscream had met the leader of this small band of Maximals, he realized that this former war leader-turned-Zen master could still intimidate with the best of them. Seeing that he was being backed up by the Warden and even Pantera – though she was just standing there, looking at him darkly – told him that he wasn't going to bluff his way out of taking discipline this time.

Still, he felt he had to try. "Wellwhat if I don't fell like taking this lying down, Primal?! After all, you need me out there more than in here."

"If you think you're going to weasel out of that, just because we need you on the front line, think again Get to your post now, Maximal! That's an order!" Primal knew both the label and the order would make Starscream rankle, but he had to be shown that he needed to respect his fellow teammatesespecially Max and his Wardens.

For once, Starscream didn't seem to be able to come back with a cutting remark or a acid retort. Truth be told, he'd never had something like this happen. Sure, Megatron had berated him several timesbut, never had he dealt with THREE angry leaders before. He stared at Pantera, hoping for a little support from her.

"Sorry, Starscream," she said evenly. "You put your foot in it this time. Now you're just going to have to eat it and like it."

Primal crossed his arms with a note of finality. "I gave you an order, Starscream. You want me to add more on top of your probation for insubordination!?"

At length, he nodded and replied with a sullen, "No, sir. I'llget right to my duties." Stepping away, he crossed the room to the secondary terminal, fitted to Maximal-sized Transformers.

The three leaders looked at him, then at each other. Reaching a silent accord, they all left the room to see to other duties, sealing the door shut behind them.

Plopping down in the command chair, Starscream banged a clawed fist against the console, grinding his teeth as he seethed over his situation.

"You always did let your mouth manipulators override your better-sense processor," Halktrak said, never once taking his optics from the readout screen in front of him.

A retort formed on Starscream's lips, but it died just as quickly. Next to Ironhorse and Pantera, Halftrak seemed to command a modicum of respect from him. Looking at his own readout, Starscream muttered, "Well, I can't help ithe really DID nearly kill her."

Halktrak nodded slightly, running his gnarled hands enter a new command into the main array. "That may be but you've got a lot to learn about tact, Sport."

Starscream looked over at 'Trak, a half-scowl/half-smirk on his faceplate. "You haven't called me that in nearly an eon, it seems."

"I haven't _been around_ in an eon to call you that," the old robot replied.

"True." Starscream idly toyed with one of the control toggles before him, flicking it on and off with one talon. "I can't change what I amdespite the fact I'm stuck in this techno-organic body, and everything else. I'm still a Decepticon, damnit!"

"So, who's asking you to change?"

"They are! Primal, Prime, even Arty," Starscream snapped. "They all want me to be something they already areall noble and caring."

"You're already proving you care, Junior," Halftrak replied. "If those spats you and Pantera exchange on a regular basis are anything to go by." Turning away from the console, the old Warden fixed Starscream with a frank stare. "Besides, all they want you to learn is to show some consideration for the rest of us. Each time you use that razor-wire tongue of yours, you're making it very hard for us to accept you as an ally. Especially Max, me and the rest of the Roadmasters." He cocked his head a bit before continuing. "And that crack about Alegra wasn't the best thing to say around Sabre!"

Starscream snorted. "Well, he shouldn't have flown off the clutch like thatI mean, if he cares about her that much."

"It goes a lot deeper than that, Junior. Sabre feels bad about today, sure but that girlfriend crack was like dropping hot metal in a pool of fuel."

The avian warrior looked at 'Trak quizzically. "What do you mean? I thought those two were all love-sick with one another. She certainly makes a lot of moon-eyes at him!"

"They areit's just that theydon't prefer to have it out in the open, like Rav and Max have sometimes."

"Why not? Mind you, I've never really understood why someone goes all soft over someone else," Starscream said archly, "but why keep something like that quiet?"

Halftrak looked perplexed for a moment, as if he was trying to come to a reconciliation with himself. At last, he nodded to himself and took a deep breath. "Because originally their initial union wasn't done under the premise of love. In truth, you could say Alegrasort ofwell, seduced Sabre."

Starscream's optic's grew wide as he absorbed this news. "You're kidding me?! Lil' Miss 'Sugarcake' Alegravamped the fly-boy?"

"It's not something to shout about the repair shop, Sport. Besides the circumstances weren't under the best conditions for something like that." 'Trak turned slightly to face the command board, his eyes focusing on something distant. "It happened somewhere in the middle of our on-going chase with Hordax and his crew, not long before we reached the planet Mirida. We were just passing a gas-giant star cluster..."

###

**::Aboard the ****_Iacon's Pride_****, Near the K-209 Star Cluster, Past-Time Cycle::**

Within the bridge of the boxy-but-sleek transport ship, the crew went about their usual tasks with text-book proficiency

#

**_~ report : last know astrogation fix inoperableunable to detect Decepticon signature ~_**

"Computer : stabilize the Auto-Helm and take a last position fixthen hold steady on course one-one-seven-mark-eight."

**_~ compliance ~_**

Maximum Prime swiveled his command chair around to face the far side of the bridge, looking at where the main sensor panel sat. "'Trak? What's the array picking up out there?"

"Nothing but stray cosmic matter and dead planetoids the size of Cybertron's second moon," Halftrak reported gustily.

"Anything on tactical?"

The burly, orange and chrome form of Rampage looked back from his console, shrugging. "Nuthin' out there that's livin', that's fer sure." Shifting so his massive, knobby-tire shoulder leaned against the back of his seat, the assault soldier added, "Borin' as a quiet night on th' front!"

From where he sat monitoring the pilot's helm console, Sabre commented, "We've been chasing Hordax's ship for deca-cycles now. Shouldn't we have caught up to him yet?"

"We picked up his ion-drive trail some time back in the K-192 System," Rav explained. The dark blue, streetwise SIC was consulting a portable reader board. "But, if he's come through here, he's hiding his trail now. You think he's conned how we're tracking him, Max?"

Rubbing his chin, Max replied, "It's possibleand if that's the case, we're going to have to start doing our groundwork in Astrometrics again if we're ever going to pick him up again."

"Swelland we waste more time out in the badlands of space," Sabre growled.

Halftrack chuckled. "Time spent hunting down Hordax and his crew isn't wasted time, junior! If we don't take that time, then he's got just that much longer to get away clean and clear. Beyond the reach of Justice, he'll just come back nastier than ever."

From the doorway leading to the rear of the ship, Alegra spoke up, saying, "Well, unless some bots around here get some rest and recycle time, we're never going to be ready WHEN we find him. And that's not going to make efficient use of that time, is it?"

Yawning like a Sharkticon, Rampage nodded, "YEE-ah! Sounds like a good idea, sugarbot! What d'you say, Leader man? We've been on call since four day-cycles ago."

Rav smirked. "It's not like we're machines or anything, y'know." That earned a chuckle from the rest of those present on the bridge.

Max shook his head. "For Wardens, you are a pathetic bunchbut, you have a point. Everyone stand down. We'll let the night shift take over." He motioned to Alegra to enter the bridge, trying to stifle a yawn himself. "Just monitor the ship's systems, and alert me if the sensors pick up anything that resembles our quarry."

Alegra nodded, stepping aside as Rav and Rampage left the bridge. "Will do, Prime."

Grumbling under his breath, Halftrak shuffled away from his post, accepting a small hand from Sabre. "Justdon't try to find him too soon, girl. I'm getting too old for these LONG nights!"

Sabre looked upwards and rolled his optics at the old soldier's comment. Looking back at Prime and Alegra he said, "I'll be in the aft hold, checking our containment units. Best to be ready when we finally catch up with that slag-sucker"

Prime nodded. "Do that, friend." He watched the slim Aerofighter leave, then he turned back to Alegra. "Like I said, keep a sharp eye out for any signs of Decepticon activity. We can't afford to lose trace on them now. Being this far from Cybertron is going to hinder us more than ever if we can't locate Hordax and his mob. Especially since we can't call for backup if we corner them." He paused and smiled. "Just keep an eye on the sensors and alert us the moment something comes up."

Alegra flipped the larger male designate a saucy salute. "Will do, Prime. Just let me use the VRD this time, please?"

"The Virtual-Readout Display hasn't been debugged by Rav yet, Alegra." Max looked doubtful. "Are you sure you want to use it?"

"Sure! I checked it out when Rav was first constructing it," Alegra explained, walking towards the main sensor console. "It's a lot easier than just translating position markers and datatrax from old CRTs." Picking up a small headset with a visor, she held it up to Max and grinned. "Besides, it's very user friendly. You don't even have to know how to program the thing."

Max eyed the device with a skeptics eye. "Hmmmall right. Just don't get stuck inside that rig all night." Stifling another yawn, he added, "I'll be back to relieve you in six hour-cycles. Have a good watch, Alegra."

"Thanks, Prime," Alegra waved, watching as the Warden leader left the bridge. The moment he was gone, she grinned to herself as she started keying in the command sequence to start up the device. "Okay, lil partnerlet's see what you can see" With that, she slipped the headset over her face and eyes

###

Two hour-cycles later, the ship passed close to a comet. Unaware of the danger, the autohelm kept the ship on its original courseright through the thickest part of the tail

#

In the middle of reading some old infotrax on his favorite subject - peacekeeping during the end of the last Autobot/Decepticon war - Prime was totally unprepared for the sudden jolt that knocked the reader over on top of his desk. A nano later, his entire cabin went completely black!

"Primus! Computer, emergency lighting: on!" Amber lighting flooded Max's room, turning it into a weird spectacle of washed out tones and shadows. "Alegra, status report." Nothing but dead air. "Alegra!?"

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the door. "Max!? You in there!?" More pounding preceded a scrabbled clicking sound, just as the door's automatic lock disengaged and the thick, metal panel slid open, revealing the paired beams from a flood-light unit being carried by Rav.

"Rav! What's going on!?"

The SIC shook her head. "Dunno. I was just on my way to check on Alegra, when the ship's lighting blew out!"

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and another light popped out from a side passage to illuminate Rav. "Rav! What's happenin'?" A smaller Autobot came into sight, both hands clamped tightly around his light unit. "Where did all the lights go!?"

"Take it easy, Darter," Rav said in a soothing tone. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Prime!" a voice hissed over the com-link.

Max didn't care for the worried tone in Halftrak's voice. "What is is, Trak?"

"You'd better get up to the bridge," the old soldier intoned. "And get Rav and Medikit up here, pronto!something's happened to Alegra!"

###

**_~ To Be Continued ~_**


End file.
